


Firework Surprise

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Noah and Rex go to see the fireworks and Rex has a bigger surprise.
Relationships: Noah Nixon/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 11





	Firework Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

It was the most popular spot to watch fireworks. A huge field by the river, the grassy area soon got covered with blankets and folding chairs.  
  
Rex picked a very spacious are, it was away from the more crowded area. It was perfect for what he had planned. Noah showed up just as the sun was setting. “Hey Rex are you sure this is a good spot?”  
  
“Oh it’s perfect trust me…” Rex pulled out another blanket this one a lot thinner. It may have been cooler at night, but a heavy blanket would be too much. The two sat next to each other and Rex stole a kiss.  
  
“Rex don’t do that someone might see…”  
  
“I don’t really mind…” He said giving another kiss to his blonde friend’s lips. “Besides it’s getting dark the fireworks will be starting in an hour.”  
  
Noah moaned as Rex wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. He pulled the thin blanket over them. His hand went down beneath the blanket and rubbed the growing bulge in his friend’s pants. “Ahh Rex…”  
  
“Might want to keep it down you can be pretty loud…”  
  
“Then stop touching me ohhh…”  
  
“Nah…” He said groping and fondling his friends hard on through his pants.  
  
Noah bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, if he struggled it would only draw attention. Rex enjoyed teasing Noah, he saw it as mild pay back for lying to him when they first met. He forgave Noah sure, but he loved to play with him.  
  
Rex teased Noah over and over, keeping him just on the verge of cumming. He sucked on the blonde’s neck, enjoying the pained whimpers from the boy. ‘I’m so hard it hurts…’  
  
Night fell 30 minutes till the fireworks  
  
Noah was ready to cum in his pants, he needed to cum so bad it hurt, it would have helped if he was confined in his underwear and pants. “Rex please it hurts…”  
  
Rex smiled. “What hurts…?”  
  
“Please…”  
  
“Does this hurt…” He pinched one of Noah’s erect nipples through his shirt.  
  
“No my cock please Rex it hurts I want to cum…” Noah whispered into Rex’s ear. Hearing such need in Noah’s voice got Rex hard as a rock in his own pants. Rex undid Noah’s fly and unbuttoned the boy’s pants. The tent in his underwear made the dark haired boy lick his lips.  
  
“You got me really hot Noah why don’t you help me out…” Rex unzipped his fly and revealed he went commando today as his hard cock sprang into the cooler air.  
  
“Rex I can’t please…”  
  
Rex traced a finger around the confined length, his finger brushing the wet spot from his leaking cock. “The fireworks will start in 15 minutes…”  
  
Noah looked around it was only the thin blanket that hid them from view, but no one seemed to notice their actions. ‘I don’t know what he’s up to but if it gets me release…’  
  
Noah brought his hand to Rex’s cock. The hiss from the Evo made Noah’s own arousal twitch. Noah worked his cock giving slow strokes. Rex moaned softly and he tugged down Noah’s underwear. The blonde’s cock was uncut standing tall from a nest of blonde curls.  
  
“Ohh Rex…”  
  
“You are so cute…”  
  
“Oh yeah…” Noah started jerking Rex’s cock faster.  
  
“Ohhhh!!” Rex moaned bucking his hips.  
  
‘Damn he sounds more sexy than cute…’  
  
“Are you gonna cum…?” Rex moaned and licked the shell of his lover’s ear.  
  
“If you keep that up I will…”  
  
“Together…” Rex purred and used his other hand to slide up Noah’s shirt and play with his erect nipple. “Oh fuck Rex I’m going to cum!!!”  
  
“Me too, stroke me faster…”  
  
Rex felt Noah’s cock twitch and knew he was going to cum. He sealed the blonde’s lips with his own and devoured the moan that erupted. ‘Rex!!!’  
  
‘Noah!’  
  
The two came Noah firing first and Rex firing a few seconds after. Noah’s cum flew high as did Rex’s thick seed. Just as they fell back spent the fireworks started shooting up in the air. They laid on the blanket their soft cocks hanging out spent and wet with only the blanket hiding their cocks. The two laid next to one another smiling watching the fireworks burst in the air.  
  
“I love you Rex, you may be a perv, but I love you…”  
  
“I love you to Noah, and you’re a perv to…”  
  
“Shut up…” He said blushing.  
  
“The fireworks may be nice but see your firework burst was better…”  
  
Noah smacked him upside the head before kissing that spot. “You perv…”  
  
The End


End file.
